


Sweet Deception

by nochick_fics



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light outsmarts L yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/23/09.

A victorious smile bloomed on Light's face as he stared down at the bobbing head in his lap and watched as the world’s greatest detective sucked him off. He moaned softly as he thrust between Ryuzaki's pliant lips, sliding his cock along the man's tongue until it hit the back of his throat, then pulling out and doing it again. And again. He laced his fingers through the nest of haphazard black hair and tried to stave off his orgasm as long as possible while he slowly fucked him in the mouth, burying himself in that gorgeous pale face until--

“I’m gonna come.”

Tightening his grip, Light cried out and bucked his hips, driving his cock deep inside of Ryuzaki’s mouth as he came hard and trembling uncontrollably as he shot a burst of warmth down the other man's throat. He could feel the detective’s throat convulse while swallowing repeatedly in an effort to keep up and then sputtering as a thin mixture of saliva and cum dribbled down his chin. When Light was finally spent, he loosened his hold and sank back in his chair, closing his eyes and gasping for air, and riding the high of afterglow as he felt his softening cock fall from Ryuzaki’s mouth.

“Light.”

Light pried his eyes open and blinked innocently at his nemesis. “What is it, Ryuzaki?”

Ryuzaki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gazed up at Light with an accusatory frown.

“That didn’t taste sweet _at all_.”


End file.
